


The beginning of an infection

by rainbownightmare2627



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 - Freeform, AU, Baby Demencia, Black Hat - Freeform, Dr. Flug - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feelings?, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Novel, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Parasites, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Flug, Tumblr, Villainous - Freeform, Virus, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, demencia - Freeform, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbownightmare2627/pseuds/rainbownightmare2627
Summary: In a world where nature takes control to punishment mankind with infection and disease there is a group of...odd 'people' who isolate themselves from further growth of the virus, though one's greed to be on the top will be the down fall of most. Even so, one will hold the cure to this rotting of death in new life of a young soul, but that's only if one sharp mind can break the binds and cure them of this state of agony. A young soul, A sharp mind, A man of evil intent and A blue furry friend will be the new beginning of an infection.





	1. Dimming flames

**Author's Note:**

> Rights go to @skribblie on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edits have been made but minor ones

Hearing bubbling laughter through quiet halls was foreboding as it chimes off the walls. Black shoes walk down the red carpets of hallways with muffled taps as it seeks out the 'lovely' sound. Ascending down the halls to a polished rotting door frame in the room sits another upon a enormous dark purple rug that holds a pink peacoat bundle that gives high pitch laughter of pure joy as it was cradled in the arms of the figure and warmed by the fireplace that lit the room ever so dimly creating shadows upon the two bodies of the giggling bundle and small smiling being. 

The black shoed figure by the door frame grinds its wicked shape teeth when a growl trys to  escape as it watches the smiles and coos from the other at the bundle of red hair; the silence being disrupt by claws sinking swiftly into the rotting door frame. The figure upon the floor whips its head up, a crinkling sound arose from the action for a bag lay over his head with bright c to see the other at the door frame, the fire stetches its heated shades from behind to ghost the pale blue shirt and black slacks that seem glued to his own body. 

As the flames dance in between the shadows of the two so does flames in both there eyes of sparking mischief and burning anger. The figure upon the floor stands as the other begins to saunter into the room after letting the frame out of his tight claw grip. He comes face to face with the other towering a few inches above, letting the silence swallow there words as they observe one another in a controlled manner.

White irises look over the ebony tinted purple skin that continuous on for miles, looking for a moment at the piercing gaze of the other and the probing,glowing green eye above on a wide inky top hat that hides white teeth underneath biting into a slender head, blood creeping down from the bite staining the shirt below. 

He steps back a little with concern in his irises as he holds the bundle just a bit closer as his mouth no longer holds that smile but a deep frown. 

"Doctor." the other begins to speak in a calm but firm tone.  
"Black Hat...sir." he spats out with disgust, and the other frowns for a moment but it was gone as fast as it had came replace with a maniacal grin, "Oh Doctor is that disgust I hear," he purrs out as he steps forward to close the gap between them a glint in his eye, "I didn't know a simple 'infection' would bring this out of you." The Doctor steps back even more till his back is to the wall glaring, as his jaw tightened.

"Says the one who got tricked into wearing a infected hat..." He spoke softly, anger laced in his words but they cut deep into the other. His own jaw tightened into a scowl, oh how very cheeky of his doctor. "I wouldn't be so quick to say such things doctor, I have my reasons, but even so you wouldn't want to risk a life now would you?" His grin grows as the doctor's arms wrapped around the bundle more and a blazing fires burns into his eyes, "So protective, it's cute in a... disgusting way." 

His grin seems to grow more as he taunt the doctor, the doctor was about to speak if only it wasn't for a deep growling at the door that sounds as if claws were on a chalkboard; both men in the room look to the doorway to see a large grizzly bear that stood with a tilt of his head but you couldn't see any of its features from where they stood against the wall but the bright fuzzy blue fur. 

Black Hat chuckles and backs off the doctor as the doctor quickly gets away to be by the bear. The shadows upon the walls dance in a delirious fashion as they pile high in the room from the flames, the doctor glares once more before he usher the bear and himself out as he feels eyes follow him among the halls as he disappears to his room with the- no, his baby who had thankfully stayed quiet through that horrifically short interaction. 

Left in the dark of the dimming fire he frowns as his hand travels to his face; the feeling of warm liquids fall slowly on his hand staining it red. Why must the doctor be so difficult, he shakes his head at his thoughts as he disappears into mist wiping out the fire in the room and everything finally goes dark and silent; left with tension that could explode.


	2. Where anger hides in pillows and blankets

After I released the big grizzly, 5.0.5, out of the house because somehow he got in, I carry the bundle to a big, fluffy gray bed that could lay at least three people, settling her on a light blue pillow that had designs of flying plains stitched in. The baby cooed and giggled at me as I unwrap the peacoat from her small body reveling her little dinosaur outfit that had the oddest addition of a unicorn horn on the hood of the onesie. 

I lay down beside her on the enormously lonely funiture, a soft smile crosses my face as one of her tiny hands touch my cheek and I almost weep at the soft, affectionate touch. I take her hand in my own, as I stare down at it my thoughts quiet for a moment... it's refreshing not having to think all the time, but as you stare at such a small hand in your own you can't help but to coo and...fear.

So small and fragile,"What would I do with out you my little monster?" I ask my little baby not expecting a verbal response, but I do get a physical reply as her eyes look at me with such understanding in her beautiful yellow irregular eyes that I can't help but let a few tears fall that sting my skin underneath the bag.

I smile at her with a small empty laugh as she tilts her small head in confusion at the weird sounds I was most likely making trying to keep the tears down and liquids falling from my eyes that we're definitely staining my paper bag, her hand touches one of my tear stains, "Mama?" She sits up, the hood of her onesie falls and she tries to figure out why my bag is wet, "I'm alright Demencia, these are called tears you produce this reaction to...well a lot of emotions. It's watery salt from your eyes, that's why it's staining my bag." 

I laugh at this, she seems to listen and understand but is unable to ask a question properly. I smile as I play lightly with her strawberry red hair. This action draws a high pitch yawn from her, eyes becoming drowsy as eyelids begin to fall slowly with small hands wrapped around larger ones; and she was out cold.

Everytime; I have watched her sleep it is like splatting cold water on your face, it forces you to wake up. I put a small, pale, skyblue blanket on her body as I slip my hand out of her grasp slowly and gently not to wake her. Out of my five years here working for a horrific being who's Mansion is alive and houses a wide, blue, grizzly bear...I didn't think I'd become a, well, mother of all things.

I sit up on the bed's edge with a deep sigh as sleep starts to weight down on me. My bones ache, my eyes begin to water once more as everything starts to catch up with me. The endless nights trying to find a cure for this mess and life we now endure, trying to keep Demencia happy and hopefully unaware to this, and Black Hat...god that Eldritch. 

I walk into my small, bathroom that would hopefully give me some privacy, I slowly slip off my paper bag. I look down at the sink afraid...shaking to see what I look like. For five years, I have only seen my face as much as possible, no make sure the infection hasn't and doesn't spread further, that I can count it on my hands. I slowly look up and breath in as I see what the infection has done...no change? There is a dividing point of green algae, sprouting blond wavy hair and stupendous growth of brown tree fungi fanning towards the sky, skin rotting in green and red shades as scars hug my face from the center between the brows traveling above cheekbones around to the back of the neck.

I clench the sink in a shaky grip as I couldn't help but cry, harder and harder each time the sound reaches my ears. I slide to the floor, hugging my legs as I kept blabbing about being a failure, how I cant even find a single cure and about Black Hat, oh everything that is unholy, what didn't I say about him. I started to apologise after that, I couldn't help it...I know know no one(hopefully) is listening but I still feel bad for just breaking down like that. For giving into the stress! 

I ended up crying myself to sleep on the floor of the bathroom. I don't remember much of what happened next but, waking up the next morning drowsily with a headache and...paper bag on my head? Arms full of a blabbing, squealing Demencia and hot coffee on my pale yellow bedside table that held a plain alarm clock. Then, I see a note with expensive handwriting that Black Hat wanted to see me as soon as I woke up. I groan quietly, this man never gives me a break. Though, I turn back to see Demencia up on wobbly legs as she draws carefully on my paper bag. I smile; even though I know she can't see it I can tell she knows as she gives me a big smile of her own, showing off her small baby sharp teeth, as she squeals out, "Morning Mama!" I can't help but laugh with joy as I give her a big hug, which she of course returns as any child would for their...mother.


	3. Sweetness comes in all forms

I yawn wide bring a pale hand to cover outstretched lips under the bag; I didn't necessarily need to do this but old habits are hard to break especially when you feel exhausted right down to the bone. As I walk down the halls that are mind numbingly bland a destination was in mind as a bundle accompanied me with soft snores. I smile looking down at the strawberry hair that spills over my arms twirling and swaying with my movements, the small fists that curl into my peacoat and feeling the warmth that travels from her body to mine as she lays making me smile bigger as I remember the hours before. 

I had gotten a wonderful good morning from my sweet little monster giving a tight embrace that had formed into a tickle fight as I made her giggle a singing tone, making her cheeks slightly red and a glim of laughter left in her eyes. I had taken it upon myself to wash her this morning before our departure, she had put up a fuss but with a promise of sweets the problem was over before it truly began. Afterwards she had been tuckered out from playing with the few toys she had as I had gotten ready to face the day ahead of me. Though, my thoughts were interrupted as I realize I am standing before an old grand door that seems to be breakable by the mere touch of a finger and smelt of decaying pages. 

I look down at the Child once more; hopefully she will be sleep for this whole ordeal, I knock gently on the frame to ask for premission to enter. As I heard a rattling distracted grunt come from within curiosity dances in my wide eyes. Once I enter I notice the very demon who taunts and stresses me, to the point of hyperventilation meant I add, brooding in his chair. Well...I suppose it is not even brooding; it is more of confusion that lacks the anger I usually see etched on his face. His face would be neutral if it wasn't for the downward tilt of his lips and the small scrunch of his forehead, confusion swirling in his lonesome eye as his fingers tap softly upon the half broken desk that looks close to shattering on it's own. 

The eye upon his hat stares deeply at me; daring me to make a noise as I slowly get closer to my boss. Standing a good two feet away I cough gently to gain his attention. Black Hat comes out of his thoughts slowly seeming as if he had noticed me long before I tried to make my presence known; I wouldn't be surprised if he had. I watch as he turns the chair to be straight and giving me what I can presume as his undivided attention. "So, what of the cure?" His voice was as rough as broken glass on curtains hearing the seams pop as you watch the the weight tug on the cloth. I can not fathom why he asks me so much when my answer is the same as it always been, "No sir...there has been no change-" I jump slightly as I hear a resounding bang from the fist that he slams upon the desk, the desk it's self making an uneasy sound with unstable stances but holding together neither the least. 

He growls low and threatening, "It is always the same I see Doctor Flug...because you do nothing but play with that...child." He says with dismay on his lips and disgust coating his voice, I stare hard at him as I huff, "Well...Black Hat, Sir, it is the only thing that I can do when I have tired everything and a child needs attention." Unlike SOME I know they demand it went the line unsaid. I hold Demencia closer to me afraid he may take her from me, I look back towards his one lone eye as I watch the bleed drip upon his blue shirt coming down in slow streaks...I can't believe I am to think this but he looks so troubled not like his confidence and cocky attitude usually is but before I can ponder on this some more he glares at me. 

He seems to effortlessly phase through the desk stalking towards me, "For you to be distracted but such useless objects are beyond me Flug." He states plainly but you could see the anger resting in his eyes, unfortunately for myself I couldn't stop the anger in time as he clearly insults Demencia, I took steps back as he advances; "She is a child. They are not objects to be used, if you actually tried to interact with us once in a while and not pout in your own time you would-" I feel my back hit the wall and as it does I hear the resounding bang and loud thundering break of a hole being made near my head. I stare at the arm that was so close to making me decapitated. My pupils become small and I start to regret my choice of opening my mouth..."I'll have you know buffoon that I am not 'pouting' in my room, I am watching the slow pace of humanity fall by its own discovery. As for the child that is all she ever will be; an object. To fill a slot in your human interaction that you can't have with others because of such events as of now. So, I will not interact with such weak beings." 

His one visible eye squint with a glare as his words slowly seep in I sigh as I go to open my mouth in what I may feel as...pity for the demon? I wasn't quite sure. But a soft squeak interrupts us as continuous blabbing below us brought our attention to her. An excited wiggle of her feet and waves of arms blossom a ever growing smile as it does contagiously. I can't help but to soften my gaze at the child even if I was currently stuck between an angry demon and a wall. I took a moment for my hand to reach out waiting for the small grip of another's fingers as I turn my gaze back to confront him I stop. 

Confusion over taking me as there was that sad, troubled look I had seen beforehand. I wasn't sure what to make of this...I follow the gaze to see it was to our connected hands. Though as my eyes look upon him once more all I see are hard slits that never blink, "I expect a change by the end of the week or else..." Leaving it at that he turns with a brisk pause before continuing to his chair. I look at his back as my hand begins to itch with an urge that flares and burns but I push it down as far as I can, not waiting to stick around as long I took off out the door; not before hearing the quake and boom of a large object being thrown at a wall I'm guessing it was that poor desk. I shake my head as Demencia plays with the semi circular loops on the ends of my paperbag, I look down at her with a bright smile she couldn't see, "Would you like those sweets now?" 

The squeal and few frantic yeses I receive are enough as we travel to a kitchen that was much better than any other part of the house. As I began my search for sweets that itch began to slowly flicker and brighten with an indescribable emotion that seems to crawl under my skin. It reminds me of the few nights that Demencia couldn't fall asleep I had longed for another to help me but that is something that can't be achieved; an annoying pest that is scattering in search of a touch, I have no need for this itch but even so I can't help but to scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> Rights go to @skribblie on Tumblr


End file.
